


The Samurai's Daughter

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: It wasn't until the clock struck midnight did a woman start to scream...
Relationships: Gakupo Kamui/Luka Megurine
Kudos: 4





	The Samurai's Daughter

It wasn't until the clock struck midnight did a woman start to scream. Her long pink hair now were lying in thick, heavy locks, and her blue eyes were bloodshot and swelling up with hot tears.  
"Just breathe…" she kept thinking to herself. "Just breathe…"  
Now gripping the bed sheets with her sweaty hands, the woman lets out one final scream before everything went quiet.  
"Luka, it's a girl…we have a daughter now." a purple-haired male said after a few moments.  
After taking a few exhausted breaths, Luka reaches her arms out and takes the baby girl from her lover's arms.  
"She's beautiful…" the woman whispered while taking a tiny hand.  
Her lover then joined her on the bed. "What did you want to name her?"  
The woman smiled as she continued looking at her daughter. "I wanted to name her Zelenia."  
A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Very well, she shall be named Zelenia."  
"The Samurai's Daughter…" they both thought as they watched her fall asleep in her exhausted mother's arms.


End file.
